Life After Death and Taxes
by XEPHERsilverclaw
Summary: Xepher Ryokutsuki didn't know where death would take her as she is sent off to the Soul society. With the help of Shuhei, she becomes one of the strongest Shinigami in the Gotei 13. Little did she know that she would fall for a certain silver-haired captain along the way.*The beginning is a bit dark... Contains a hint of rape... but it doesnt actually happen* M later on. OCxToshiro
1. Enter: Xepher Ryokutsuki

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach! All of Bleach's characters including but not limited to Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, etc all belong to Tite Kubo.

This will be a little slow at first but I PROMISE it will get good as I write more into it.

I've decided to merge the first two chapters since they seem to be a bit slow... I'll update the next! Promises!

* * *

**ENTER : XEPHER RYOKUTSUKI**

A pretty brunette sat alone in the forest of the Carolina's and watched as the summer sun ever so slowly sets over the horizon leaving the bright and pretty hues of dusk in its parting. The sun sunk lower, away from the girl's view to reveal the night sky, the stars scattered evenly and the bright full moon lit the darkness, "Tonight's a blue moon..." She commented out loud to herself, "It's so beautiful..."

After some time passed, she checked the clock on her cell phone and saw it was nearing midnight. She stood and stretched deciding it was best that she'd started heading home before her parents start worrying about her. She started walking in the direction of town only to look up at the beautiful night sky above her once more and regretted leaving.

She made it into the town of Beaufort and noticed how crowded the streets were on this Saturday night. People were bustling and enjoying their time as it ticked on. The more she looked however, the more dangerous the road seemed to be. Drunks semi-filled the sidewalk, dragging themselves across the concrete paths carrying glass bottles of liquor in their hands. One happened to see her and he smiled mischievously. She only had to glare at him, her vivid green eyes becoming dark and full of warning, for him to shrink back and rethink his previous thoughts.

The alleys seem to be the safest route home since no one seemed to acknowledge them. She ran into the middle of two buildings and sighed in relief as she noted that no one saw her. She continued walking in the combining darkness of the night and the alley still thinking to herself how beautiful tonight was. It was an once-in-a-lifetime thing to see the blue moon for all she knew. She was lucky to see its beauty at all.

She neared the end of her route when she spotted a figure in the distance. The figure seemed to spot her too for it advanced towards her. Terrified, she took a few steps back, but light poured down from the moon to reveal a familiar face she had seen at high school.

"What are you doing here, Kyle?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Xepher." His voice raspy in his response, "But I can only guess it's because you're headed home." He stood in front of her now and she noticed the strong smell of alcohol in his breath.

"H-have you been drinking?" She stuttered taking a step back.

"Beautiful night isn't it? You mind if I walk you home?" He leaned against the wall acting cool, completely dodging her question.

"Umm... I think I'd better walk YOU home..."

"Or..." Kyle rushed towards her, pinning her against the other wall and leaned over her smiling excitingly, "We could stay here and enjoy this night together."

Xepher ducked as his face leaned closer to her's with his lips outstretched, "Your drunk... I think it's best we both head home separately..." She turned to leave.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Xepher gasped as Kyle had grabbed her from behind and thrown her to the ground, tearing her long black jacket off of her. She struggled to get up and before she knew it, he was on top of her grabbing at her shirt. She swung her hand around and raked her nails across his face making him real back in pain. Xepher took her chance and stood and ran for her life. She was too slow, however, for he had grabbed her shirt from behind and tore it from her body. She felt his fist hit her on the side of her head and the force knocked her into the wall. She fell to the ground feeling blood drip from her torn forehead and she turned to see him on top of her again grabbing at her jeans.

"Get OFF OF ME!" She screamed and kicked him in his erected groin. This only made him more aggressive and he pulled out a pocket knife from his jeans and slashed her down her chest, cutting her bra loose from her. She screamed feeling the blade cut her deep and he smiled, looking down at her.

"Now this would have been easier if you were more willing..." he tore the rest of her clothes off of her and he let out a triumphant cry. Xepher wasn't going to let him win though. She lifted her leg up and kneed him in the chin. She heard a sickening crack of his jaw bone breaking and she took off as he grabbed at his face. Xepher ran towards the direction at the end of the alley grabbing her long black hoodie, her only piece of clothing that wasn't destroyed. Suddenly, she gasped feeling a sharp pain dig into her back. Kyle had thrown his knife at her before she could escape and she fell to the ground seeing her vision begin to cloud before her. She closed her eyes and let out her final breath after seeing Kyle unconscious on the ground away from her.

* * *

Xepher looked down at her own naked, motionless body face down just feet away from her. A pool of blood had built itself around the corpse and soaked into her long dark brown hair. The once beautiful night sky replaced itself with a storm, and it poured relentlessly, thunder rumbling miles away from where she stood. She looked down at her spiritual body, her clothes that were once ripped off of her now back on, to see a chain hung from her chest that connected to her previous mortal body. She was shaking so bad, she could hardly stand.

She had just died!

Suddenly she heard something above her and she looked up to see a guy about her age with snow white hair and piercing light blue eyes sitting on top of the building in front of her. He was looking down at her with a sad yet authoritative expression on his face. He jumped down from the building, followed by an older busty woman with light brown hair, and landed before her.

She tried taking a step back but she couldn't move. She was shaking so bad all the while being frozen in fear. Yet, even though she wanted to run away, her mind was telling her to be at ease.

"P-please…" she stuttered,"W-who are you? What do you want? How did you find me?" Xepher asked all in a jumble.

"Relax…" The white haired boy raised his hand to gesture that they didn't mean any harm, "We're here to help you."

Looking at them again, she noticed these two were both wearing, what appeared to be, black kimono uniforms, wooden sandals, and sword attached to their waist and back.

"Aww! C'mon Captain! This one is scared to death! You don't have to act all serious all the time!" the busty woman almost giggled.

"This girl has just died! Were you not watching what just happened?! What about that wasn't serious?!"

"Y-you saw all of that?" Xepher spoke up grabbing the attention of the two newcomers.

The Captain sighed and nodded his head, "We happened to be passing by when we saw you getting attacked… I'm sorry we couldn't do anything to stop it…"

"Then why are you even still here? What's going on? And what's this chain?" Xepher tugged at the chain attached to her chest and gasped.

"No ma'am! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The busty woman spoke again, "You see… we're only here to send you into the next life!"

"The next life?"

"What Lieutenant is trying to say is that we are here to prevent any other accidents happening. So in doing so we are going to send you into a spiritual world called the Soul Society. You'll learn soon what it is…" He lifted blade with the hilt pointed towards her.

"W-wait! No other explanation? What about my dead body lying on the ground right there? What about Kyle?"

"Are you seriously worried about the guy that just killed you?"

"I'm pretty sure someone will come by and take care of your body." The Captain replied to Xepher's first question shrugging his Lieutenant off, "As for your attacker… it seems you've rendered him unconscious… and from the looks of it he doesn't have long to live…"

"W-we've killed each other?"

"Unfortunately the Lieutenant and I have other matters that need to be attended to so we can't wait around until that happens… Another one of us will pass by and do what we need to do for you now…"

At that the end of the hilt of his sword hit Xepher's forehead and she was transported away from the scene of her death.

**END**

* * *

I would love to know what you guys think! Rate and review please! I would appreciate it!

Next chapter will be up soon! I PROMISE!


	2. Death Isn't What You Expected it to be

Disclaimer: Once again, Bleach character belong entirely to Tite Kubo... If I wrote bleach don't you think I would be writing this?

Ok... this chapter took A LOT of rewriting and updating but please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE RUKON DISTRICT**

Xepher awoke in a house that she did not recognize as her own. So, in a fit of fear of what recently happened, she sat up almost panicking. Looking around, she noticed she was in a wooden house. She lay on top of what seemed to be a futon and covered in blankets she did not own. She stood and walked forward stepping onto the rough floor beneath her and slid open the thin wooden door that closed the room off from the rest of the house.

Behind it revealed a tall, thin, muscular guy with feathered jet black hair carrying a tray of food. He wore a white kimono that stood out in contrast to his tan skin. He blinked at her with ocean blue eyes and gave a relieved sigh.

"Sai! She's awake!"

"Great!" Came another voice and with it the arrival of another new face. She was as tan as the guy in front of her, with short caramel brown hair and darker blue eyes. She also wore a white kimono and she held a mixing bowl in her hand, "Nice to meet you newcomer. Welcome to the Rukongai!"

"I'm sorry?" Xepher shook her head. Now that she remembered it, that so called "captain" was to supposedly send her into a place called the Soul Society, "The Rukongai? This isn't the Soul Society?"

"It is…" The guy coughed into his fist, "The Rukongai help make up part of it… right now you're in the Junrinan District."

"Jun… rinan?" She blinked.

"Yes." Sai nodded, "and you are now part of our family here. I'm Sai Konomi. The guy here holding your lunch is Nick Magnum."

"Oh!" Xepher blinked and as if that were to trigger anything, her stomach growled at that moment, "H-how long have I been asleep?" she asked, taking a seat at the table in the main room.

"Well… we found you unconscious two days ago…" Nick answered setting the tray down before her.

"Two days?!"

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Sai interrupted.

She blinked, "I'm Xepher… Xepher Ryokutsuki…"

"Xepher, huh? What an odd name…"

"Don't be rude, Nick!" Sai scowled. Nick sighed, more of a huff really, but nonetheless kept the rest of his comments to himself, "I'm going to apologize for him. He's not good with meeting new people."

That statement stirred him up and the two began bickering almost immediately. So far, no matter how long they've known each other, they don't look like two that would get along easy. Nick already seemed like a total asshole and Sai, from what she's seen, tries to be the person in charge even if they all look around the same age.

'_I've been here for two days already…_' Xepher thought to herself. That scared her a little but these people seem to be friendly enough. They said they were to be her new….. Family?

"Umm… I'm sorry…" Xepher interrupted the two of them and they both stopped immediately, "What did you mean earlier when you said that you guys were my new family?"

They looked at each other apologetically and sighed simultaneously. They sat down across from her at the table and Sai coughed into her fist, "We are indeed… you see… you have been separated from your real family back in the world of the living. There isn't a way for you to return to them. While you are here, you are put into… makeshift families as I like to call it… You happen to be chosen to stay with us simply because Nick is the one who found you."

Xepher turned towards the raven haired boy, "You found me?"

Nick nodded, "You were passed out by the lake not too far from here. I managed to carry you over here to take care of you until you wake up…. Luckily, most of the people in the Junrinan district didn't oppose to us keeping you here…"

Sai stood up and motioned Xepher to do the same. She did so as the caramel haired woman made her way toward her new "family" member and pulled her into a gentle hug. A little shocked by this, Xepher hesitantly returned the action and wrapped her arms around her.

"Welcome home…" she whispered and let her go.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since she arrived in the Rukongai district. Sai eventually became a mother figure to Xepher but was never too much in her business or personal matters. Nick, however, was becoming more of a big brother to her and has barely let her leave his sight now that he acknowledged her as his "little sister". It was becoming rather annoying really. The very fact that he wants to be where she was at all hours of the day was becoming really old really fast. She was quite surprised that he hasn't tried to sleep with her yet.

It was not too long later that she caught sight of strange people walking up and down the streets. Xepher recognized that they wore black shihakusho, the same uniform the people who had rescued her wore. Sai had told her that they were known as shinigami, the soldiers and protectors of the Soul Society. They we're doing their weekly check up of the district to make sure if there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. They began doing this several years after the war against Aizen, whom she had heard had almost destroyed the Soul Society and the world of the living.

She really got a good view of the action as she watched them fight and carry off the thieves that have been causing trouble here in the Junrinan District. Xepher was awed by their skill and strength and it wasn't long before she wished that she would become a Shinigami herself. Anytime she asked about it to Nick however, he'd dodge the question and continued on like everything was perfectly okay.

But, Xepher knew something was up, and she was determined to find out what.

"Hey… Nick?" Xepher spoke up one day while they were picking up firewood.

"Hmm?" He looked at her with his now carefree look and gave her a slight smile, "What's up?"

"I-I'm not meaning to sound rude… but why are you always so close to me? I mean I noticed you've been very protective of me… I'm sorry if I-"

"No. You're okay…" Nick's smile disappeared and he turned his back to her and continued picking up wood, "It's okay to ask…"

"Did you have a sister before me?" She blurted out the question without being able to stop herself.

He turned back to look at her abruptly with wide eyes clearly shocked. "H-how did you know?"

"Just the way you act around me… The way you baby me and won't let me do anything too stressful… like cooking…"

He gave a low growl of annoyance at that and scratched his head in frustration, "I told you it was because we have limited resources and we can't waste them teaching you how we cook…"

That was understandable. She hadn't been here long and the ways they do thing around here were a lot different and a bit old fashioned. She was so used to having electricity and having an oven and such that she didn't think she would not be able to use whatever is necessary to prepare simple meals.

"So are you going to answer my question or not?"

He paused a bit before speaking again, "There was another before you, yes… But she disappeared several years back and no one has seen her since…"

After that conversation, he stepped back a little bit from Xepher's personal space. He even let her cook! However, he was keen on keeping her away from the sight of the shinigami for some odd reason.

In attempt to get away from him, she snuck out while he left to use the bathroom and made her way towards the place she was found. The lake had become her secret getaway spot to meditate and dwell in her thoughts. Not too long ago, she learned about the Shinigami that come and check up on the people of the Rukongai. She noticed these were the people that had sent her here in the first place. These people had saved her spirit self from being left alone to perish after she had died. She become moved and wanted to train to become a Shinigami herself. She tried to begin by meditating near the star reflecting lake.

She sat down, crisscrossed as usual and sighed. Before she could begin, however, she heard the snap of a twig nearby and turned abruptly towards the noise, "Who's there? Nick?!"

"Well… No…" the figure stepped out to reveal, not her older brother, but who she recognized to be a Shinigami. His grey eyes almost reflected the moonlight, while his dark hair hung out wildly in different directions. He had a couple of tattoos on the left side of his face and a scar ran down across the right, "What are you doing here this late at night?"

"Umm…" She stood immediately, brushing herself off a bit before answering his question, "Is there a reason why I can't be here?"

He sighs and takes a few steps toward her as she takes a few steps back, "Hollows are known to show up here every now and then… It's not safe especially at night."

"I've been coming here for the past week and no one… or no THING else has shown until now…"

"Is that so…" He sighed,"Alright then… but I still want my first question answered. What are you doing here in the first place?'"

"I'm…" Xepher hesitated before answering," Meditating…"

He almost laughed. He let out a subtle chuckle before standing before her, "So… You want to become a Shinigami?"

"How did you figure?"

"Why else would you?"

She stopped not knowing how to answer that and gave in, "Yes… I want to become a Shinigami..."

"Congratulations then… You found yourself a tutor…"

"Huh?"

She looked up at his grey eyes as he smiled, "I am willing to help you get in contact with your Zanpactou spirit before I send you off to the academy."

"Are you serious?! You'd do that?!"

"Well… Usually, they'd help you do that at the academy but I will help if I can give it… I'm Shuihei Hisagi, lieutenant of Squad Nine."

"I'm… Xepher… Xepher Ryokutsuki." She responded and blinked, surprised that a lieutenant out of all people would want to help her, "I'm sorry! I didn't realize your rank!" She bowed

"Don't worry about it… anyways let's get started… It not too hard to get in contact with your Zanpactou Spirit… You should know its name before the end of tonight!"

**END**

* * *

Tada! Finally Some progress!

Please R&amp;R (Rate and review)! It would make me extremely happy!


	3. Soishouryu

It's. Finally. DONE!

I'm sorry it took so long! College is a lot of work... I only had time to write this on my spare time waiting for my teachers to show up... Which could explain why my chapters are so short... Hopefully it'll get better with time!

Bleach and all of its badass characters belong to Tite Kubo

* * *

**SOISHOURYU**

It was dark. That much was for sure. Since she had started meditating her eyes have been closed and Lieutenant Hisagi had stopped talking. She can only assume he could be doing the same. It has been quite awhile though… how long has she sat here like this?

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and gasped. She was no longer beside the lake but in front of shadow-like castle. In the sense that it looked like it belonged in the medieval period and it didn't look like it was made out of anything solid, she realized she was no longer in the soul society. In fact, she didn't appear to be standing on anything solid! Her feet were covered by the cloud of shadow that covered what she assumed to be the ground.

Before she could take one step to search the vast expansion of shadow, she heard something heavy land behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

There stood a dragon; a fearful yet beautiful creature with stunning diamond-like scales and piercing green eyes like her own. Its claws and horns jutting out of the corner of his jaw, the top of its head and along his spine was a brilliant onyx. It was almost as if the dragon itself were made entirely out of gems and crystals. It gave a low, subtle growl to tell her that it meant no threat then the mighty beast opened it mouth to speak.

"Xepher Ryokutsuki…" her voice was sharp and needing. She looked down at Xepher with a look of familiarity before lowering her head down to her level. Even though she has never seen this creature before, she had a fair idea of who or what she was to her, "It's about time we meet. I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Xepher wanted to reach a hand out to her; to feel her scales against her palm. She held back however and stood still.

"Xepher I am apart of you. It was going to be sooner or later that I am going to be able to talk to you like this." She huffed and her wind blew Xepher's hair back, "I even know that you have a sudden urge to touch me right now… Why are you afraid?"

Hesitantly, she reached a hand toward her and placed her palm on the front of her nose. To her surprise, the seemingly cool creature was warm to the touch and her scales were as smooth as glass. The dragon gave a low hum of approval and a surge of power went through Xepher as her hand remained on the beast. At that moment, a single name rang in her head.

"Soishouryu…" Xepher whispered. She looked up at her and blinked, "That's your name isn't it? You're my Zanpactou."

"So you finally say it. I am the power hidden within you and I shall give you the ability to wield it. However, you must prove to me that you possess the will to do as you desire."

The dragon in her hand was replaced by a beautiful katana. The blade was shimmering silver with the blunt end black. The hilt was cover in a regular black ito braid but the rayskin was a pretty cyan color. The guard, sitting between the blade and the hilt, was silver and shaped like a long, narrow diamond.

"I grant you my power." Soishouryu's voice rang around her, "With this power, do what you wish is right. I will forever remain by your side until the very end for I am a part of you…

* * *

Xepher eyes shot open and looked around to find out she was back near the lake in the Rukongai. She gave a hefty sigh and looked down at her hands which rest on either side of her criss-crossed lap. There lay her Zanpactou, Soishouryu.

"I see you have awoken." Lieutenant Hisagi spoke making her jump. She had completely forgotten about him until now, "I presume that the sword in your lap means you have been successful in meeting your Zanpactou?"

"Yes… But I don't understand…" Xepher furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "When I opened my eyes after some time, I was no longer near the lake… I was in a Shadowy place… a place I couldn't recognize…"

"I can't say I've ever heard or seen of a place covered in shadow… But I'm going to say out of experience that the place you've met your Zanpactou is none other than your inner world."

"Inner world?"

"I'm surprised you haven't been there sooner. You see, one's inner world is unique to each person and is affected by your emotions and how you see yourself. To say that your inner world was originally covered in shadow or not I couldn't tell you. You can try to do some more meditating and get closer to your sword. Try to get some answers."

"Right…" Xepher held up the blade in the moonlight and sighed in contemptment, getting excited about what is to come next,"So… the Academy huh?"

"Xepher?" A voice not Shuihei's called out making Xepher jump. She turned to see the familiar raven hair of Nick. Once he spotted her and Shuihei, he glared at the two of them and made a snorting noise, "What the hell is going on…"

Xepher blushed once she figured out his silent accusation and quickly stood waving her hands in denial, "I-i-i-its not what you think! He was just helping me!"

"With what exactly?!" Nick was pissed."You disappear out into the middle of the woods by the lake to meet up with some guy to help you with WHAT?!"

"It really isn't anything like that!" Shuihei spoke up, blushing. Xepher stared at him incredulously. A lieutenant the Gotei 13 was red faced with embarrassment at the thought of being with a girl, "I met her by accident tonight! We haven't done anything inappropriate!"

"Xepher, we're going home!" Nick grabbed Xepher's wrist and dragged her away from the shinigami.

"W-wait! You don't understand!" Xepher tried to fight back and successfully pulled herself away from her brother, "He's helping me become a shinigami!"

Nick's grew wide in shock and looked from her to Hisagi and back again, "No…"

"I've already met my Zanpactou!" She held out her sword to show to Nick. He merely gaped at her, "I'm going to be joining the academy as well! I'm going to become a Shinigami!"

"… no…" Nick looked at her dead in the eye, "I can't let you…"

"Why not? Why the hell not, Nick?! I have dreams and goals I wish to accomplish! I want to do all I can to become a strong Shinigami! I want to be able to protect those important to me and that includes you! I'm not that much younger than you and you can't protect me forever!"

He stood completely still. His bangs covering his eyes to hide his emotions from her as, she was sure, he was thinking of another way to convince her otherwise. After awhile, he looked up at her again looking like he could cry at any given moment, "Her name was Sakura…"

"Excuse me?" Xepher narrowed her eyes and Shuihei looked up with interest.

"My little sister before you… Her name was Sakura Konomi… she was the blood sibling of Sai Konomi… She left our family to join the Gotei 13… She was recruited into Squad Five… After several years, she disappeared on a mission and no one has seen her since…" the way he looked at her was so sincere it almost made her want to back down.

However, Xepher stood her ground, "I'm not like Sakura, Nick. I'm going to strive to be a very strong and skilled Shinigami. I want to be able to protect you and Sai as well as the entire Soul Society! You can't make my decisions for me, _brother_." She sarcastically spoke the last word to try to get her point across. After what seemed to be like five minutes, he closed his eyes and turned his back to her.

"I'll see you back at home…" he sighed and, finally, walked away.

Xepher watched him leave and, with a sigh, turned back to face Shuihei,"I apologize for all of the… drama…" she "tsk"ed and looked at the ground, "I had no idea he'd be this way… However… I still want to enroll in the academy… Can you help me with that?"

The lieutenant smiled and walked forward, placing a hand on her head and rubbing her hair into a mess, "Of course! I gave you my word. In the short time that I met you, I have discovered that you are very headstrong and willing to protect those who you care about… I have a feeling you will become a very strong and skilled warrior."

She looked up at him and smiled at this, "I will definitely try my hardest."

**END**

* * *

PLEEEASE REVEIW! I really want to hear from you people and see what I can do to be a better writer! More reviews, longer chapters! I promise!


	4. A failure

Yay yay! Its finally here! I'm sorry its taking so long but I'm having terrible WiFi issues. I am taking more initiative to write though! I got my very first review as a fanfiction writer! It makes me happy!

I'm just wanting to let you guys know that I appreciate reviews.. whether they may be positive or negative... I don't care! I just love reviews!

Disclaimer: All of the original Bleach characters and their badassness belong to Tite Kubo

* * *

**A FAILURE**

She was a disaster. It only took her a couple of months into training for her to discover this. As far as her skills with her blade were concerned, she was great. However, when it came to using Kido, she fails miserably. When she first learned of the art of Kido, she was fascinated. When she got started practicing how to use it, she learned that it wasn't everybody's specialty. It had taken her only two months to try to keep it together and finally blow up half of the academy building.

She BLEW UP the academy! It was something she would have never expected to happen. Of course the instructors were not happy in the least. With the expenses it would take to repair the damage and finding a temporary place to train their students, they have decided that they wanted her to leave.

At that, she was expelled.

Feeling heartbroken, she returned home in the Rukongai where she was greeted back with open arms. Nick was more than happy to have her back. In fact, he was ecstatic! She, however, would never be the same. She was so determined to become a Shinigami. She was so determined to be able to protect and help others that she began training on her own.

Of course, she hid this from Nick. Although he was happy to have her back, he still frowns upon the idea of her becoming a Shinigami. So every night, she would sneak out with her Zanpactou and train to improve her swordsman skills in the woods.

She had completely given up on Kido. There isn't any way in hell she was going to go back to using a skill she completely failed at. Instead she focused on trying to reach the next stage of her Zanpactou; Shikai.

"Xepher?" a familiar voice called out and she turned to see Shuihei approaching her.

"Lieutenant Hisagi…" she greeted, lowering her blade.

"Don't we know each other a little more than for you to greet me formally like that? You can just call me Shuihei you know."

Xepher sighed and decided a she needed to take a break. As she leaned against the nearest tree, the lieutenant walked over closer to her and took a seat beside her. A minute passed by awkwardly between the two until he decided to speak up.

"I heard what happened by the way."

Xepher quickly looked at him in shock, "They told you?"

"Well… no… not exactly…" He cleared his throat, "It kind of brought the whole Seretei's attention to the academy whenever that explosion went off. I was able recognized your reatsu, or spiritual pressure, from where I was. I ended up being one of a few who had been sent to investigate what happened." He paused for a second, "I thought it was hilarious."

"Are you serious? You think it's funny that I utterly failed at becoming a Shinigami?"

"To tell you the truth, the place needed some renovations a long time ago. You made it look a little better by adding a little flare to it."

She couldn't help but laugh a little at this. Shuihei smiled that he was able to bring such a small feat to the surface.

"Everyone has their flaws. But that only means that it will be a little harder to get around them. Have you heard about our Squad Five captain?

"No… I… Didn't get to stick around long to learn much out of my classes…"

"Captain Kurosaki Ichigo used to be just an ordinary human who had been given his power by another Shinigami. Granted… it isn't a favorable method of gaining power to the Gotei 13… but it was in an emergency situation. Anyway, he ended up being one of the most powerful Shinigami in the Soul Society. Even he had his flaw; he was terrible about controlling his reatsu."

"He was? Are you serious? That's like saying I have trouble walking!"

"Well… He still is…" He smiled again, "But he still managed to become a Captain. Your case isn't any different. Truth be told, a lot of Shinigami have trouble using Kido. Only a handful of those are really skilled at it. So don't get your panties in a knot."

She blushed at his last statement and, out of impulse, tugged downward at her kimono, "I still managed to get expelled from the academy…"

"The academy can be picky at times! Tell you what…" He stood and offered his hand, "I'll help you out while I'm off duty. Granted it won't be every night, but it would be nice for you to have a sparring partner once in a while."

"What?"

"That's what you're doing out here in the first place right? You're continuing you training on your own. I think it's very admirable and inspirational. You have such a drive to become a Shinigami and so much potential to become someone great. Plus, I promised you that I would help you become who you want to be. It's kind of my duty to see it that way."

She took his hand and he stood her on her feet. After brushing herself off a bit, she looked at him with gratitude and gave him a wide grin before swinging her sword at him. He jumped back just in time.

"Hey now!"

"Don't go too easy on me just because I'm a rookie!" Xepher smirked.

* * *

She became better as the days passed by. Shuihei did as he promised and came by once in a while to spar with her. She'd meditate once a week to bond a little more with her Zanpactou spirit and, though she had little chance of becoming an official Shinigami, she began to feel more positive about herself now that her skills were improving. Who needs the academy when you have the initiative to train on your own?

She was now slashing at the trees in the nearby forest. Shuihei had recently taught her to flash step and she was trying her best to master the ability. To her, it was a lot like driving; you're scared of trying it first because you don't know how you will do but once you get the hang of it, it's like second nature. Of course, she hasn't driven a car since before the day she died... Nor has she seen her parents… her past friends…

She stopped at these thoughts and sheathed her sword deciding it was time for a break. She had not really thought about it much since living here in the Rukongai… but she wondered what was going on with her old life.

Wait… did she even have a life before this one? She couldn't remember even if she thought hard enough. No… She can recall the night she died, the face of the one who had murdered her. That definitely means something… But as far as whether or not she had friends or family before Nick, Sai, and Shuihei, she could not recall. This was really bothering her but not for long as she suddenly heard rustling in the bushes not too far from her and she stood to face the new intruder.

"Xepher?"

Sai stepped out before her and she relaxed, taking her hand off the hilt of her sword, "Sai? What are you doing here?"

"Coming out here to ask you the same thing." She answered, smiling. Unlike Nick, she was cool with Xepher's decisions and was completely respectful towards her ambitions."I take it you haven't told Nick yet?" She nodded toward her hip that her Zanpactou rested on.

Xepher sighed, "No… I don't want to worry him… I already upset him enough by joining the academy… I don't want him thinking I'm being too rebellious against him…"

"You know… He does care for you… a lot."

"Figured… that's why he's so clingy and overprotective…"

Sai chuckled at this and they both sat down across from each other on the grassy ground. Xepher had something that had been bothering her since before she left the academy and since nobody else was around it was finally time to ask her about it.

"Hey… Sai?" She looked at her, curiously, "Can you tell me about your sister, Sakura?"

She stopped smiling and looked to the ground, her look of kindness turned into complete sorrow,"Sakura was my real little sister… We both lived in Miyazaki, Japan and died together in a car accident. I guess you can say she was a lot like me except she was a lot more cheerful and more energetic. She was always willing to help anyone in need. She was always there for me when I needed her most and she acted more like the older sibling than I ever was… We lived here together for several decades with another older woman before she died of old age not too long after we met… Several years after, Nick joined us and ended up falling in love with Sakura."

"I had a feeling he had stronger feelings for her…"

"Indeed… But she never returned them. She respected his feelings but she only saw him as a brother figure. This didn't bother him much though… He… was happy as long as he was by her side. Fifty years after that, she decided that she wanted to become a Shinigami so she could gain the ability to help more people. It hurt him a little knowing that she will be away but he decided to support her decisions whatever they may be. She was the one we could trust with our lives. So it completely broke Nick when we were told she disappeared on a mission that required her to go to the Hollow Realm: Hueco Mundo."

"That would explain why he's so against Shinigami…"

"But he does respect what they do and the security they give us. He just doesn't want anyone else he cares go through the same risks Sakura did."

"He… He doesn't have the same feelings for me as he did with Sakura does he?!" Xepher begun to worry and Sai laughed out loud.

"No he doesn't!" She replied through giggles, "You have just become very important to him in the short amount of time that you have known each other. To him, you're another chance at not screwing things up. Don't take that the wrong way. He wants to be a very loving and caring older brother. He won't admit it but that's all he ever wanted to be."

They became silent once again as Xepher thought long and hard. She looked at the lake when she spoke next, "I should talk to him… He may not like the idea of be doing what I am now, but I want him to understand that I respect his concerns… It may sound selfish of me to continue trying to become a Shinigami but I am going to do this for him and for you."

"How so?"

She looked from the lake to Sai in a more serious manner, "I am going to find out what happened to Sakura. I'm going to do my best to find her if she's still out there somewhere. When push comes to shove and it turns out she no longer exists, I will find some way of bringing a piece of her to you. Whether it'll be an arm or belonging, you guys deserve to see some part of your sister once again."

Sai began to tear up at her proposal. Before she could fling herself at Xepher in a tight embrace, they heard loud screams behind them. They turned to see a two little girls running for their lives, and right at their tails was a very large, blood thirsty monster.

**END**

* * *

Tell me what you guys think!? Too slow? Too fast? Needs a little more? Please REVIEW!

I know we are already into the fourth chapter but after this, Xepher's real story will begin ;)


	5. Reunited: We meet again

Hey guys! I'm popping these chapters out a lot faster now!

Anyways... This is when Xepher's story really begins! Don't be afraid to review afterwards! I need anything; grammer mistakes, mistakes I'm making in the system, etc.

REVIEW!

* * *

**REUNITED: WE MEET AGAIN**

It was HUGE! The black creature stood twice as tall as an elephant, towering easily over its prey. It had the build of a large feline with a giant hole in its chest and its gleaming yellow eyes that shone through a bone white mask over its face. It's huge paws shook the ground they landed on and its tail whipped wildly in the air, leaving dents in the trees as it hit them. It had locked its gaze hungrily on the children it was chasing after and Xepher just couldn't stand there and do nothing.

She drew her Zanpactou, "Sai! I'm going after the beast! Grab the two kids!"

"R-right!" she agreed hastily as they took off towards the scene.

"Hey!" Xepher called out to the creature before flash stepping beside it and lashed out with her blade. The creature came to a halt and let out a roar, focusing its attention on her now,"Yeah! That's right! I'm all yours you piece of shit!"

It lashed out at her with its extended claws but she jumped back to avoid them. She ran forward and slashed at it once again leaving a deep cut in its forearm. It didn't phase it however and before she could react, it raised a paw and brought it down on top of her, slamming and pinning her to the ground. She gasped as she tried to get out from under its weight. She looked up at it, trying to make out what its next move was but its attention was brought back to the children who were running away with Sai.

It let out another roar and charged after the three, leaving Xepher a little winded. She wasn't going to let this stop her though, for she got up and flashed stepped behind the creature. She swung out with her blade again and cut off its tail. It screeched out in pain and whipped around to knock Xepher away into a tree. She hit her head against the bark and fell to the ground. She could feel a stream of blood run down the side of her head as she hazily looked back up at the beast. Its attention was completely diverted away from Sai and the two kids as it charged its way towards her.

She closed her eyes and got ready for her end.

One second past.

Two seconds past.

Five seconds past.

Twenty seconds past.

It was sure taking its time getting to her. She opened her eyes to see what was going on only to see the world around her play itself in slow motion. A familiar voice rang inside her head and she immediately knew who it was.

"Xepher… Why do you give in so easily to this beast?" Soishouryu growled in her head as she stared ahead of her, "Do you not wish to protect the ones you love? Are you willing to die now and risk the others to defend themselves against this monster?"

She gritted her teeth in frustration,"No of course not!"

"You have done well to prove your worth and you strive for excellence even after your failures. Stand and fight! Shout my name in all of its glory and fight for the one's you care about!"

She stood and stuck her sword out in front of her. She knew what she needed to do as she felt a surge of power being channeled through her.

"Shimmer in the dark! Soishouryu!"

Adamant crystal shards shot out from around Xepher and flew towards the beast as everything flowed back to normal. Each shard scraped itself against the body of the creature, leaving a cut everywhere they touched. The monster bellowed out as it was scooted back a bit by the attack and tried to swat at the crystals as they flew towards it.

The flurry of adamant stopped and the creature stood bewildered at the turn of events. Before it could move to make its next attack, Xepher quickly pointed her blade up to the air.

"Arashi no dankotaru!"

At the last word of that command, she swung her blade downward and more crystal shards came raining down from above the beast. After the storm of crystal shards, the mask of the monster was split into two and the vile being dissolved into the air.

She did not get to celebrate her victory immediately after it was finally defeated for that seemed to trigger something. One by one, more of those creatures started appearing around her. She was going to have to fight more of them. She lifted her blade once again but before she could do anything else, they were all frozen in place.

She blinked in surprise as she looked at her surroundings. Each and every one of them were encased in a pillar of ice and frozen in their last stance. The ice imprisoning her new enemies shattered, leaving behind nothing but cold, shimmering dust in the wind.

"You fought well!" she heard a vaguely familiar voice call out behind her,"… but if I hadn't shown up you'd probably be dead."

She turned and her eyes lit up in recognition. There he stood; his spiky, snow white hair shone in the moonlight, his fierce turquoise eyes looked at her with neutral expression, and his white haori flowed behind him as it hung over his black shihakusho. He was her savior from that night.

He put his Zanpactou back in his sheathe that hung behind him as he walked toward her. She took a few steps back, but stopped when he lifted his palm to her.

"Relax. There are no more hollows around and I'm not going to hurt you."

"That… Those things were hollows?!" she blinked. Shuihei told her that these hollow creatures tend to show up around here but she never thought she would come in contact with one of them. Let alone battle a whole army of them.

He sighed and crossed his arms, "For someone who just learned how to release her Shikai, you know very little about the world, don't you?"

"What happen to Sai and those children?"

"They're safe. I assume the older woman took them back to the village to find their families."

She sighed in relief and finally relaxed, sheathing her sword, "That's so good to hear…"

"You need to sit down and rest. You have a torn forehead."

"Right…" She did as she was told and she sat down against the nearest tree. She didn't protest but let out a gasp as he took a cloth and pressed it against the wound on her head.

"Hold that there until the medics come. I just sent a hell butterfly and they should be here sometime soon." She reached up and replaced his hand with her own to hold the cloth in place, "By the way, your skills with your sword are that equal of a lieutenant. Even if you were nearly beaten by a few low level hollows, you were still able to stand up and fight for yourself."

"Thank you…?" She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"May I have your name?"

"I'm Xepher… Xepher Ryokutsuki…"

"It's nice to meet you. How did your skills come so far without proper training?"

She paused. She didn't think she should tell him about Lieutenant Hisagi. So instead she gave him half of the truth, "I-I attended the academy a few months back… After two months, an accident occurred and I was expelled…"

"So you are the one who blew up the south and west wing!" he smirked.

"Does everyone know about that?!"

He chuckled, "Naturally, but not everyone knows who's responsible. I'm Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten by the way. You're going to have to address me formally when help arrives."

Her eyes widened. First a lieutenant graced her with his appearance and now a Captain?! How was it that she got to meet the high ranking officers of the Gotei 13 before she was even in the Gotei 13?

She wanted the conversation to keep going to help her stay conscious for the moment, "What's a Captain like you doing here in the Rukongai?"

"This is where I grew up before leaving for the Seretei. Here… in this specific district…" He answered her without a care in the world what she might've thought then, "I take it you've been training here since you left the academy?"

She nodded. She began feeling herself growing tired, but in the distance she was able to sense the spiritual pressure of oncoming Shinigami. Help was on its way, "I kept training to improve my skills with my blade since my ability to use Kido is disastrous. Even if I hardly have a chance to become a real Shinigami, I did it so I was able to protect my family or anyone else in the district that might need help."

"Well all your hard work definitely paid itself off in the end. That hollow you defeated was pretty high level and I take it, by the way you fought it, that it was the first one you've ever encountered. You are going to need a lot more experience fighting those things if you want to continue to protect others. In other words, you got lucky tonight."

She didn't say anything. It was true she was going to need a lot more work to get used to fighting those things. However, now that she thought about it, she didn't think she wanted to tackle one of those creatures alone again. Now she could understand Nick's warning and she felt bad for treating him like he didn't know anything. She was going to have to apologize to him whenever she gets back home.

They sat there in silence for a bit. Toshiro looked as if he was thinking long and hard about something. After awhile, he finally spoke again, "What are your thoughts now about becoming an official Shinigami?"

She blinked. Is he being serious?

"I'd honestly take that chance immediately if it was given to me."

"That's good to hear. In that case, I have a proposition for you." He positioned himself so he was kneeling on front of her, "I have a third seat position open in my squad and I have been trying hard to find a member to fill it in. With your skills, it shouldn't be hard to keep your place and earn respect the other squad members. If you would take it, I'll have my lieutenant help you complete the rest of your training and you'll gain more experience in fighting off more than just hollows."

"I'll take it!" She replied immediately as she said she would, looking at him gratefully, "I'll take the job! This would probably be the only opportunity I'll get if I don't take it now."

"Then it's settled then." He smiled, "Starting tomorrow, you will be under my wing."

She smiled widely and, if it weren't for her condition and if it weren't inappropriate, she would throw herself at him in a quick hug, "Thank you, Sir! I mean… Hitsugaya! I mean… Captain!"

He waved her off, "Focus on saving your energy for now. You're starting to look a little pale."

At that moment, the medics came carrying supplies and stopped before them. Toshiro then began giving orders and Xepher, before she had a chance to say anything, was picked up and put in a stretcher as they set off back to her home. They had wrapped a bandage around her head along with some ointment to help speed up the healing process and checked her for any more injuries or problems.

"Honestly, I'm fine! Can I walk on my own now?"

"You have lost a substantial amount of blood, Miss. Instead of walking, you should get some rest." One of them replied. She groaned but, nonetheless, obeyed. She lay back down on the stretcher and looked up at the now star latten sky.

With her directions, they made it back to her home where she would be staying for the last time. Captain Hitsugaya was long gone (saying something about going to see a good friend) and the medics put her in her room to rest. They left one behind to watch over her until tomorrow so she could be escorted to the Seretei. Nick was distraught seeing her in her state but once everything was explained to him, he calmed down. He actually looked… impressed. That surprised her. Maybe it won't be too bad to tell him her news.

"You're WHAT, now?"

"I've been offered a position in the Gotei 13. The Captain of Squad Ten himself gave me the rank of Third Seat."

"You're joking." She expected him to sound harsh but to her surprise, he smiled, "I'm happy for you!"

"Now I'm wondering if YOU'RE joking…" she looked at him and blinked.

He shook his head, "I know I've been against you the whole time you chased after this dream of yours… but hearing you actually progress and saving those kids made me really envious of you… I'm happy that all your hard work has finally come through and you've finally reached your goal."

This made Xepher tear up a bit and she threw herself around Nick in a tender hug, "I-I'm going to do my best not to disappoint you, Brother!"

Nothing, but hearing her calling him that for the first time, could not have made him happier at that moment as he gently returned her hug.

**END**

* * *

Yup! This is a bit longer than most of my chapters! Hopefully they'll continue like this as I continue to write.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	6. First Day in the Seretei

Ok... So this took a little longer than expected... and I'll admit... I got a bit destracted... I have found some of my old Gameboy emulator games and I have been playing the crap out of them (Zelda is very frustrating)

Anyways... Here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't know whether I said this before but BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO.

* * *

**FIRST DAY IN THE SERETEI**

She woke up with a pounding headache early the next morning. Hesitantly, she sat up and put her face in her hands, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she did so. She noticed the presence of the medic that stayed here for the night before she opened the door to her bedroom and stepped inside.

"Good morning, Miss. How are you feeling today?"

"My head feels like shit…" She responded dropping her hands in her lap. She looked up at the woman; her long, ginger hair straightened and hung low down her back and she absentmindedly popped out her chest making her already enormous breast pop up a bit. She had a cheerful attitude about her, even though Xepher acted a bit like an asshole,"and you can drop the formalities, just call me Xepher."

"R-right! Sorry!" she flustered, "Anyway, do you need any treatment before we leave… Xepher?" she tested her name out.

"I bet I'll feel better when I get something to eat. Is Sai and Nick up?"

"They left earlier for town, but I'll gladly make you something of you need it."

"No no! It's fine! I'll do it!" she stopped her and stood up. This was not her brightest idea for she immediately slumped against the wall,"Owww… my head…"

"A-ah! Hey! S-sit down and let me heal you up a bit!" She tried being demanding but it came out sounding like a nervous wreck.

Nonetheless, Xepher nodded and laid back down on her futon. The Shinigami beside her took out her Zanpactou and muttered, "I reject, Shun Shun Rikka."

The blade split down the middle into two separated halves then positioned themselves on either side of the brunette. The formed a sphere, surrounding Xepher as she sighed in relief as her headache faded away. Curious, she lifted a hand to the bandage on her head and removed it, feeling the spot where her forehead was torn. Her eyes widened in amazement as her fingers grazed smooth skin.

"It's completely healed…" She looked at the medic, "That's amazing!"

"Thanks" She bowed.

"I'm the one who should be thanking YOU!" She corrected, "By the way… What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner!" She frantically waved her hands in apology before stopping and smiled, "My name is Orehime Inoue; fifth seat of Squad 4!"

"It's really good to meet you Orehime. Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"No no! It's only natural after sustaining an injury like yours." She laughed nervously and placed a hand behind her head showing she was being a little uneasy.

They awkwardly stood there in silence for awhile until she decided to try to stand up again. Getting up on her feet, she swayed a bit but successfully stood without any support. She sighed and walked toward the door, "I want to eat and get out of here as soon. I'll make you something as well before we leave if you want." She offered.

"Great!" the medic cheerfully replied and followed her into the kitchen.

They ate quickly. Not only because Xepher couldn't wait to get to the Seretei and settle herself in, but also because Orehime ate atrociously. She had come to the conclusion that her taste buds must have been mutilated at some point in her life because she was sure that a curry and strawberry jam sandwich was not a meal that should exist. However, she let the strange girl be and ate without saying anything negative about her appetite.

Xepher grabbed her sword and the few clothes she owned really quickly before leaving. Soon, they we're out the door in less than a couple of hours. She wanted to get there as soon as possible if it meant anything to her so, in order to make the time go by faster, she made small talk with Orehime as they walked (almost ran) to their predestination. It seemed to work because not before long they were within the gates of the Seretei and she was standing before one of her commanding officers.

Orehime bowed, "Good morning Lieutenant Matsumoto!" she squeaked.

Xepher blinked and looked at the woman in front of her; tall, caramel hair, busty chest. This was the same woman who accompanied Captain Hitsugaya the night that she died!

… Aaaaaand by the look she was giving her she seemed to have recognized her too.

"I know you! You're that chick from the alleyway!"

"Hi…" Xepher lifted a hand and waved nervously.

Orehime stood up straight and looked back and forth at both of them, "You two… Already know each other?"

"Heck yeah!" the busty woman replied, "I wondered if the Captain's noticed before he recruited you! We helped her the night she was killed… when was it?"

"Almost a year ago." Xepher answered, "but I would hardly call it help… I DIED that night…"

"We performed a Konso on you and, like I said, there was no way for us to stop what was happening. At least you were stubborn enough not to get yourself raped that night. You're both strong and pretty!" the woman lifted a hand to shake, "I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad Ten! Welcome aboard!"

She flushed and took the lieutenant's hand and shook, "I'm… Xepher Ryokutsuki."

"Umm… Am I dismissed?" Orehime spoke up and they both looked at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Doll! Sure! You may go back to your squad!"

"Thank you!" She bowed and ran off after turning back to Xepher and cheerfully said, "I hope we get to see each other again! It was nice meeting you!"

Once the medic was out of earshot, Rangiku turned back to Xepher and gave her a wide grin, "So you're the new third seat, huh? Captain told me all about you! Already got you're Shikai down but can't manage to master your Kido."

Xepher winced, "Seriously… how many times does that have to bring itself up?" then gasped, remembering who she was talking to, "Forgive my rudeness, Lieutenant."

The woman blinked at her,"Oh come on! You may be my subordinate and student now but I was hoping you can treat me more like a friend than anything. Tell you what…" She lifted a finger next to her face as if she was going to point something out, "You can drop the formalities when it comes to me! Of course… there will be the exception of being around Head Captain Yamamoto and all but I also understand that you're strong enough to tackle down a high level hollow! With enough experience, you can easily be as good as me! So what do you say? Can we be friends?"

This woman was unbelievable. She had that aura about her that told her that she was up to something and she didn't know whether to be scared or not. However, she decided to go along with it and shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds good to me, Rangiku"

"That's my girl!" She squealed in delight, "Now then! First things first, we need to get you settled into your living quarters! Come on! The Squad Ten barracks are this way!"

She led her through a maze of walls buildings which looked like a bitch to navigate through. Taking several turns here and there until finally they reached a clearing, they entered another building with several hallways. She led her down one and their feet mad a soft thump noise every time they hit the wood floor. It wasn't until they turned another corner until Rangiku finally decided to speak.

"You're actually quite lucky! There are hardly any women recruited into this squad so the ladies wing is almost completely empty! ...save for you, me, and a couple other girls… So you get one of the biggest rooms in the spot"

"H-how am I supposed to find my way around this place?"

"Oh trust me, Hun! Nobody finds their way around for the first few months! It's expected!"

"Great…" Xepher groaned, almost embarrassed that this would be the entirety of her first days as a shinigami.

"Don't worry about it! I promised Captain to be by your side for a little bit! Aside from being lieutenant and being your personal instructor, I'll be giving you the basis of what we do here!"

They finally reached the end of the hallway where a door seemed to be waiting for them. Rangiku slid it open to reveal a good sized room. A desk and dresser stood against the wall on one side and a bed and nightstand was located on the right.

"I hope this is comfortable enough for you… after all this will be your new home!" She walked in before Xepher and grabbed the pillow off the head of her bed, "I had to grab a few luxuries for our newest female! I hope you're okay with that?"

The lieutenant tossed the pillow towards her and she caught it with ease, "I'm starting to feel a little spoiled." She joked, "I'm guessing bathrooms are separate?"

"Yeah… There's a bathhouse across from this building… You'll have to walk down there which SUCKS during the winter when you just have to go take a piss or something. Those lucky captains get their own bathroom."

"Guess I found my new goal then."

"Wha- Are you serious?!" Rangiku looked at her incredulously then shook her head," Good luck with that! I've been in this job for YEARS and I've yet to become anywhere near the rank of Captain."

"Are they that skilled?"

"More than you can imagine." She smirked, "Our captain especially! He was the youngest person ever to reach that rank! We used to call him boy genius! The kid's a natural!"

"But he looks just around my age."

She paused, "How old are you exactly?"

"Well… I did come here through death too recently… I'm almost nineteen years old."

She blinked then smirked, "Captain's just about two hundred years old."

"Y-y-you guys seriously live that long?!" Xepher stuttered looking wide eyed.

Rangiku was amused by her reaction, "You too, Hun! Don't forget that we're not like those mortal humans anymore. I don't know the exact science to it though… that would be in Kurosutchi's department."

"Kurosutchi?"

"Captain of Squad Twelve. That guy's the head of the research department in the Seretei and TRUST ME, you don't want to meet him too soon. The guy seriously creeps everyone out." She shuddered,"Anyways, We shouldn't dawdle here much longer. Captain wants us to check in with him as soon as we get done settling you in."

"Yeah… that won't be long…" She stated dropping the few clothes she owned on top of the dresser in the room before standing in front of the lieutenant.

The woman gawked at her, "Okay… on our first day off, I am definitely taking you shopping…" she stated before they headed towards the Captain's office.

**END**

* * *

Please please please please PLEASE tell me what you guys think? It's not much but I managed to introduce a couple of familiar characters in.

Got questions? Comments? Corrections? suggestions? WHATEVER? PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me happy to see what people think of my work...


	7. First Assignment

I am REALLY happy to actually get reviews this time! I was ecstatic when I received my first one by Sushii_Kun! Thank YOUUUUU!

I tried to point this out in the second chapter, but seeing sweetpotatopumpkin's review made me realize that I need to point it out even more:

THIS IS SUPPOSED TO TAKE PLACE SEVERAL YEARS AFTER THE WAR AGAINST AIZEN.

That's right folks, so you'll be seeing several familiar character that were once alive. So you shouldn't be freaking out over the fact that Orehime is now part of the Seretei.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns all of Bleach and all of its original badass characters.

* * *

**FIRST ASSIGNMENT**

The Captain's quarter wasn't too far from the girl's rooms in the east wing. In fact, it was located in the back of the building, secluded from the other quarters. It was closed off with a set of double doors thicker and sturdier than the ones that sealed the other rooms in the building. As they slid a door open and stepped into the office, they were greeted by a not too happy Captain.

"Rangiku Matsumoto! Care to explain this?!"

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stood behind his desk with a look of disdain on his face and one of his eyebrows twitching in annoyance. One of his hands planted itself on the wood that held him up as he leaned over the piece of furniture while the other hand held a glass bottle. Xepher could only guess what was in it and why he would be mad about it.

"That's not mine…" She stated with her lips puckered outward.

"That's not yours?!" He repeated before lifting a whole crate of them clearly labeled "Rangiku's Supplies".  
"….Nope."

"Damn it, Lieutenant! To think after decades of busting you about this, you would stop! …. Or at least find a new hiding place!"

"Oh lighten up, Captain! At least I get my work done!"

"You hardly get ANY work done! In case you haven't noticed for the past near century of doing this, I have been doing most of your work for you!"

"And you do such a good job at it too!" She giggled.

Xepher blinked between the two. Was she drunk? She couldn't believe that Rangiku would talk to her superior like that, let alone the Captain letting her get away with it! It was disrespectful to the point that Xepher would smack Rangiku upside the head… IF of course she wasn't her superior officer.

"Umm… Should I leave?" She finally interrupted.

Toshiro stopped, turned to look at her, looked back at Rangiku who was still trying to hold back a nervous laugh, and then looked at Xepher again.

"No… I have things I need to discuss with you here shortly… Excuse my attitude but as you clearly see…" He looked at his lieutenant again and scowled, "My second in command has difficulty following standard policy."

"Ok…"

"First things first; I want to welcome you again into Squad Ten. I hope you have already settled into your new room?"

"Y-yes. Lieutenant Matsumoto was very kind into helping me settle in and tour me for a little bit." She tried to compensate for Rangiku, who was smiled thankfully at her. However, Xepher was nervous herself. Even though she and Toshiro had a kind confrontation not just yesterday, he intimidated her. His turquoise eyes seemed to pierce through her somehow and almost gave her the idea that he seemed to be reading her somehow.

He simply gave her a curt nod and smiled, "That's good to hear. So you know a little about how to get around, correct?"

"Honestly… It will take some getting used to but with some help, I think I will manage."

"Excellent." He turned around and sat at his desk again, "So as I said yesterday, I have asked my second in command to help you continue your training. It shouldn't be too bad. Knowing her attitude and the way she treats her comrades, I'm sure she'll be very reasonable with you. Before training however, you shall report to the main room for meetings and receiving assignments early each morning. You may not be assigned anywhere outside the Seretei for now but I think a few errand runs around the area should get you familiarized with its layout." He paused for a little bit before saying, "Also... I may not have to say this to you but I think it needs repeating… There shall be no drinking on the job and during training…"

Rangiku finally let out her nervous laugh, "R-right… You got it, Captain!" She tried covering it up with her cheery voice.

"Rangiku, every day, you will be leaving right after morning meetings to train Xepher until you see fit that it is no longer necessary to do so." He stopped, as if he was rethinking things, "On second thought… I will personally assess her every six months or so given when I feel like it…"

"Oh that's not right!" she huffed and pouted like a child, "C'mon Captain! I'll take care of her fine on my own!"

"As much as I'd like to believe that, I can't. Rangiku, your job here is to follow my orders and do what is necessary as your rank of lieutenant suggests. Continue to fall behind then I shall resort to more harsh punishments."

At that, he picked up the box of sake and walked over to Xepher. He held it out, silently telling her to take it from him and she obliged.

"Xepher, your first job is to take care of this. Get rid of it all! Report back to me once you are finished. I don't want to find another bottle in this building. If I do happen to find one…" his gaze turned dark as he turned towards Matsumoto once more, "I will have both of you punished."

"Y-yes sir! You got it!" Xepher squeaked and quickly exited the room deciding that it would be best if she didn't question him about why she would be dragged into Rangiku's wrongdoings. After dashing through the door, she guessed that Rangiku tried to follow her out for she heard an "Oh no Lieutenant! You stay here!" before she closed the office door behind her.

She eventually disposed the sake by dumping them in the sewers. She was directed to them when she had asked a fellow squad member what she should do with the bottles. It seems as if they themselves had to do the job many times before her for they seemed to know exactly what she was talking about without question. After tossing the liquor and scrambling around for hours trying to find herself around the Seretei, she had to admit to herself that she was lost. She continued to wander aimlessly until she found a familiar setting… or until she found someone who could help her out.

…And the latter was exactly what she got.

"Xepher?"

She yelped in surprise and whipped around to find Shuihei standing there with a shocked expression on his tattooed face.

"I was getting worried when I didn't see you yesterday in the Rukongai! What are you doing here?"

"I… Um…" she stopped and smiled at him, "I got recruited!"

She told him exactly what happened. From being attack and fighting that hollow to the Captain showing up at the right moment, she gave him every detail and every thought about the turn of events. He just nodded with all of it, taking each of her words in as if she were telling some grand adventure she had just had. At the end of all he smiled at her and gave her a pat on the back.

"That's great, Xepher! I'm glad you finally reached your goal of becoming a shinigami! The question is; what are you going to do now that you're here?"

"Well…" She sighed, "I promised I'd do whatever it takes to find anything about Sai's sister, Sakura."

"I know her."

She looked at him incredulously.

"Well… I _used_ to know her. She was a member of Ichigo's squad before she went missing on that mission. She was actually a lot like you; very skilled for a newbie and willing to help those around her… though she was a lot more cheerful and energetic when it comes right down to it."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I-I mean she was a very hyperactive girl! She could get a little annoying sometimes… Like Yachiru… I-I mean." He tried defending himself, lifting his palms in front of him apologetically and laughing nervously.

Xepher just rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that she didn't know a "Yachiru", and playfully punched him in the shoulder, "I know what you mean, Scarface… Just continue with what you were telling me."

"There's really not anything else for me to tell… I only met her a few times on collaboration missions and passing by. If you want to know about her I suggest talking to her former squad members."

"Right… I'll be sure to do that once I find the time to…" She looked around her surroundings trying to figure out the time and sighed, "I need to get back to my squad soon I guess… "

"What are you doing this far away from there in the first place? You know you were walking towards the Squad Nine barracks right? …My squad?"

"Well…" She laughed nervously, "I came out here to dump Rangiku's sake stash in the tunnels on Captains orders… and I sort of… got lost…"

He chuckled and shook his head slightly, "You poor girl… Can't get a map down and control her reatsu…"

"Would you stop teasing me about that?!" she screeched as she grabbed his sleeveless Shihakusho and shook him back and forth.  
"Hey! Hey! Take it easy." He tried to calm her down but he couldn't stop laughing. She stopped and let go but continued to glare at him as he said, "C'mon, I'll lead you back to your squad."

He began walking off in the opposite direction from where she came from. She scrambled to follow him as he weaved around various corners and buildings that she was sure she had seen before.

"How do you even find your way around here?" She inquired.

"Hmm? Oh!" He rubbed the back of his head as he was thinking of an answer, "There's sort of a trick to it… I just usually pick a wall and a direction to go and follow it. The problem is; you just gotta know which wall to choose." He paused for a second, "Or… You can be like Captain Kurosaki and just flash step over everything…"

"The Captain of Squad Five seems to be quite the improviser…"

"His whole shinigami career was based on improvisations. The dude was still a living mortal when he first gained his powers. He grew more powerful as he faced opponents that grew even stronger as he pressed on. Ichigo Kurosaki is a man full of improvisations but he's still the hero that brought down Aizen."

"He sounds really amazing actually. I have been told the tale of Aizen's destruction from the older villagers but hearing how strong the guy actually was and how he was brought down was really impressive."

"You're going to have to meet the man. Hey, and maybe, he can tell you a bit more about Sakura."

"That doesn't sound too bad actually." She smiled, "Thanks, Shuihei!"

The rounded the last corner and, before Xepher caught sight of the building, she had run into another person. Before she could fall back and see who he was, the person grabbed her by her shoulders the steady her and spoke calmly.

"There you are. I was Just about to come looking for you."

Shuihei stood straight and saluted, "C-captain Hitsugaya!"

Xepher gasped and mimicked the lieutenant's actions, "Sir!"

He looked between her and Shuihei for a moment, "Lieutenant Hisagi…"

"Sir?"

"May I ask why you are here with Miss Ryokutsuki?"

Shuihei looked at him and blushed at this innuendo, "It's not like that, Sir! Well… You see Sir. Xepher got lost while running around for that task you assigned her for and being the good friend I was, I decided to help and guide her here."

"A good friend?" He thought for a moment, crossed his arms, then smiled," So… You must be the reason why Xepher is as skilled as she is now."

Xepher spluttered, "H-how did you figure?"

"Captain Abarai has complained a few times about his lieutenant disappearing after hours. I take it you two have been training around that time?"

"T-that would be correct, Sir…" Shuihei answered calmly this time.

The captain thought a little more, "I should inform your Captain about this. However, given that Xepher wouldn't be where she is right now without your help, I may just let it slide for a little bit. For now, I am going to have to thank you for returning my Third Seat and ask you to return to your squad."

"Yes, Sir!" He bowed before turning on his heal back toward where he came from. Xepher watched him go, hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble just for helping her. Was there a thing in the Shinigami code against leaving to help someone in need? Or was he really going against his Captain's orders?

"Xepher."

"Sir!" She directed her attention back to her own Captain.

"You are to report to the Lieutenant. Your first training session starts as soon as you two meet up."

"Yes, Sir!"

He turned to leave, but then paused as if he was going to say something else. He opened his mouth, shut it again, and left without saying anything else.

* * *

**END**

Woohoo! I would like to thank Insanity294 for the update on the estimated age of a shinigami. The research has really helped me and I am really greatful for all the reviews I'm getting.

REVIEW! PLEASE?! Reviews help me become a better writer and I know I have mistakes in here somewhere so pleeeeeaaaase tell me!


	8. The Start of What Is to Come

It's finally here! Its not all that great but it's here! I'm sorry it took me so long... I finally beat Zelda: A Link to the Past and it sidetracked me for a little bit (Ganon was a Biotch to beat!)

Anyways... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know if I need to state this again but Tite Kubo had the brilliant mind to create Bleach... not me!

* * *

**THE START OF WHAT IS TO COME**

"Pick what you like!" Rangiku announced excitedly as she pushed Xepher into an open clothing store. She looked around at the various dresses, kimono, and daily wear around her until she found her gaze drifting back to the lieutenant.

"Aren't we supposed to be training right now?"

"I promised I'd take you out shopping some time right? The first thing you pick out will be on me so don't sweat about spending your whole paycheck."

"I appreciate that, Rangiku… I really do… But won't we get in trouble if we get caught?"

"Noooo! C'mon have a little faith in me! You've been working your ass off since you've been with us! It's about time for you to enjoy yourself a little!"

It has already been six months since Xepher had joined Squad Ten and, so far, it wasn't all that she'd hoped it would be. Of course, she loved going on missions and she enjoys helping those in need but on top of doing training with Rangiku, it has been a workload. She found her anticipation for sleep growing more and more each day and, if it weren't for the lieutenant here, she probably would have overslept.

She sighed and looked around the store once more, picking through the pieces of clothing, "I don't think I'll ever wear any of this stuff anyways… I'm not into wearing dresses and I'm always going to be in uniform. There's no point of me getting anything here."

"If you don't find something you like then I will!"

This is where Xepher learned that you should not trust Rangiku when it comes to decency. When she gave up and left to the lieutenant she was told to wait outside the shop and wait for her until she came out with a surprise… And ooooohhhh boy… what a surprise it was.

"I'm not wearing that…"

"Of course you are! It would look so good on you! "

"There isn't any way in hell you can get me to go anywhere in that…"

"Well… Whether or not you like it or going to wear it or whatever, it's a gift from me to you. It would be rude if you didn't accept it."

She held up the "gift" she bought her. It was a tight, strapless, silver silk dress that looked as if it would barely cover her butt if she ever wore it.

"Just take it! When we get back to your room, you can try it on and show only me! Ok? I just want to see you in it!"

Xepher pinched the bridge of her nose, "You have got to be kidding me… FINE! As long I get to burn it afterwards!" she finally relented

"Eep! That's my girl!" the busty woman squealed and hugged the poor girl in a tight embrace, "Then let's gets going! I want to see what you looked like fully dresses up!"

"Wait… What?" Rangiku, then, proceeded to grab the Third Seat's wrist and drag her back towards the Seretei. However, before they really went anywhere, Xepher's eye caught something and she stopped. Slipping her wrist out of the lieutenant's grasp, she walked over to another shop. There sitting on the desk of the kiosk was a pretty diamond shaped necklace. The silver border encased a cyan colored gem in the middle of the pendent.

"Looks like you've finally found something you like! Too bad we don't have the money for it…" The older woman held up the price tag and Xepher choked.

"Can't you get the money back if you return the dress?"

"Not going to happen!"

"Rangiku! Pleeeeaaaaasssse?!"

"Nope! You had your chance, Girlie! Now let's get you all dressed up!" She concluded as she dragged the crying Xepher away from the booth.

They made it back to the barracks much to Xepher's displeasure and, with a sift movement of Rangiku's arm; she was flung into her room with the door locked shut behind the both of them. There was in evil glint in the lieutenant's eyes and she help up a box and smiled mischievously.

"I-is that make-up?" Xepher backed herself into the wall.

"Uh-huh! Now don't struggle or things won't be pretty… Literally."

The next couple of hours were really a struggle for Xepher. While Rangiku was having a blast and squealing in excitement every time she got some "progress" done. From trying to stretch the dress back down over her ass to not tearing up whenever Rangiku was applying eyeliner to her face, it was all new to her. She didn't think she'd ever done something like this even, if she could remember, when she was alive.

"For an old lady, you sure are really excited by all this aren't you?"

"Hey!" She jerked, causing the mascara she was trying to apply brush across Xepher's brow,"Damn it! Don't call me old!"

"Sorry…"

"Anyways… Yeah! Of course! It's been awhile since I got to do something like this for another girl! Ever since Momo decided to retire, I've been kind of lonely here. The other girl's in the squad aren't all too friendly with me…"

"I don't think they're friendly at all… I tried talking one down the hall from my room and she ended up snapping at me for leaving my clothes in the bathhouse."

"Oh! Saya! I'm going to get that girl! Nobody snaps at my friend and gets away with it!" She wiped off her mistake with the mascara and, with a big grin, turned Xepher around to look at the mirror, "Done."

The brunette looked at her unrecognizable self, giving it a disapproving look and scoffed, "I look like a hooker…"

"You do not!"

"Rangiku! Are you in here? Open up!" another voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Xepher froze and whispered, "S-shit! It's the Captain."

"Quit freaking out like you have something to hide." the lieutenant whispered back.

"I do have something to hide! I am going to die from embarrassment if anyone sees me like-"At that moment, the door slid open to reveal a slightly annoyed Captain and her eyes widened in surprise from the lack of warning.

"How much longer am I going to have to wait for-"Toshiro Hitsugaya stopped at the sight of Xepher and, while trying to keep a stoic expression on his face, stared, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Doesn't she look pretty? It took awhile to do all this, so don't take it lightly!"

"I-is that Ryokutsuki?!" He gaped.

She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide it away from view as she blushed furiously. Rangiku flipped whenever she did this and tried prying her hands away from her make-up covered features.

"Oh you are ruining all of my hard work!"

"Never mind this for now, Rangiku! I need you to assemble the other member for another meeting in the main room now! Xepher-" he paused, "clean up and get back into uniform. I want you to help. This is an emergency!"

"Did something happen during the captain's meeting?" Xepher uncovered her face (which remained unblemished) to look at his now distressed one.

"I will address it later. I need you two to do what I've asked."

"Yes, Sir!" the two girls said in unison.

At that, Hitsugaya turned on his heel and nearly ran out of the room.

* * *

"I need all of you to shut up and listen to our Captain now!" Rangiku's voice rang throughout the room as the member of Squad Ten chatted among themselves. They did as they were told and looked ahead at their two commanding officers standing in front of the crowd. Xepher stood in the front row as representative of third seat watching as said Captain's growing annoyance was showing clearly on his face.

"That was hardly professional, Lieutenant…"

"But it works every time!"

He simply sighed then turned his attention back towards his Squad members, "I appreciate you all assembling at a last notice. As you may know, nearly seven hundred years ago, Sosuke Aizen was the former Captain of Squad ten. With Momo Hinamori as his lieutenant, he was well respected among his subordinates and the other Seretei Captains including myself. That's why it was to realize that he'd turn his sword against us. His hypnotic Shikai allowed him to hide his true self from everyone with the exception of his few supporters. He fled the Seretei after finally exposing himself and managed to take control of the Hollow Realm; Hueco Mundo. There, he built an army of manipulated hollows advanced by the powers of the stolen Hogyoku. These superior hollows have come to be known as Arrancar; they are ten times more powerful than a Vasto Lordes and should not be taken lightly for they can be even more powerful than a Captain. However, after many battles and suffering countless casualties, we had managed to defeat the Arrancar and put a stop to Aizen's demise thanks to our now Squad Five Captain. We had managed to detain and seal him away underneath the Seretei for a near eternity."

Xepher looked around at the other squad members and noticed that they were all just as confused as she was. Surely they weren't here just for a history lesson. Why was he bringing this up now? What the point in all of this?

As if he were hearing her thoughts, he continued, "I have come back from the last Captain's meeting with news that will change the way we will be doing our duties from now on, because soon… very soon… we will be under that same threat once more." He closed his eyes in deep thought then opened them back up again with more seriousness about the next statement he was going to make, "Traitor Sosuke Aizen has escaped the underground prison."

There was immediate panic among the squad members. Although it didn't show right then and there, Xepher could see the instant fear growing in everybody's eyes. Of course, she was scared as well. She could hardly believe that such a powerful enemy was now free to do them all in. Can he still use the powers of the Hogyoku? What were his plans now? Does he still intend on taking the royal throne?

"From now on, we will be working more with the other Squads in hopes of locating our lost prisoner. We will search all areas: Hueco Mundo, The Rukongai, and the world of the living. Right now I want you all to get ready for missions! Keep your Zanpactou on you at all times! You need to be prepared for battle at any moment knowing our enemy!"

"SIR!" every squad member responded in unison, saluting him.

"You are all dismissed! I want the top three seated members to stay behind for some additional instruction!"

Everyone moved to leave with the exception of Xepher and the two others on her left. When all the other members left the room, Hitsugaya and Mastumoto stepped closer to them so that they can clearly give them the instruction needed. The brunette hoped these extra instructions weren't going to be too extreme. Even though she was the Third Seat and held as much skill as Rangiku when it came to using her blade, she was still new to doing missions.

And as she had feared, they added the step up to doing just that.

"For the next days, each squad will be putting forth their men to be sorted into search parties. Seeing as you all are the top seated of this squad, you will be chosen to lead a group once in awhile. I want all of you to know that you will be working with not just our own members, but with Shinigami from other squads as well. If you do get chosen, remember that everyone's lives are on your shoulders. You are responsible for happens on the field whether it would be victory or death."

"Yes, Sir." They all answered. However, Xepher was a little hesitant.

"Third Seat Ryokutsuki." He specifically called, "You are still fairly new to outside work. In order for you to gain enough experience to lead your own patrol, I have asked you to be grouped with a party lead by a Captain."

"Thank you, Sir."

"With that being said, you are to report to Captain Kurosaki within the next couple of hours. Fourth and Fifth seat are going to report to the main courtyard for mission assignments."

They all nodded and at that they were dismissed.

**END**

* * *

Whoot! Sorry this took awhile to finish... this isn't even my best chapter but it introduced the beginning of the plot...

I Love Love Love Love Looooooovvvve reviews! please review... it makes me happy and motivates me to write more...


End file.
